


New Emotions

by makuta_tobi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is a little sleepy, and she's got gold on the mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Monty, this was the first of two fics recommended to me on tumblr  
> He wanted us to be more creative, and what better way to show solidarity to him and his friends and family, than to write something featuring the characters that he created

Blake breathed a sigh of relief as she walked back into team RWBY's dorm room and dropped her bag on the ground near the bed. It had been a long day, and she was tired from doing exercises. The rest of the team had split up to do various tasks. Weiss said she had business in town, and had taken off almost immediately, while Ruby had headed to the library with Jaune to do some studying. Yang had walked part of the way back to the dorm with Blake before deciding she wanted food and taking a very sharp right turn towards the dining hall. The two had split, though Blake was a little sad that her friend had decided to go off somewhere else. Blake had been holding back her emotions for a while now. She wasn't sure how to describe it, exactly, but Yang made her feel really good when they were together. She felt there were a lot closer than she was with the other team members.

 Pushing the intrusive thoughts out of her mind, Blake climbed onto the bed. The sunlight had come in through the open curtain, landing directly on her blankets and warming them up to a wonderful temperature, one that was so comfortable, she could barely think of anything else as the warm blankets embraced her. Her feline ears twitched ever so slightly at a loud bang from the room across the hall, but she ignored it, not wanting to get caught up in any events that might be happening. She just wanted to rest. Her eyelids felt heavy and the warm bed was like being swaddled in a freshly baked pie, Blake felt herself drift into sleep.

  It had only been about twenty minutes before the door to the dorm room crashed open and heavy footfalls stormed into the room. Blake lazily lifted her head from her pillow and looked over at the source of the commotion. A thick thigh, followed by a full leg and ending in feet that were much larger than her own, quickly scrambled up onto the bed above, and Blake heard a grunt as the body it was attached to flopped down onto the mattress, the wood above her creaking ever so slightly at the new weight added onto it. Blake poked her head up and saw the long mess of golden hair laying against Yang's back. The taller girl was laying on her stomach and groaning, her legs up in the air. Blake raised an eyebrow and poked Yang's exposed midriff. Yang squeaked and pushed herself up on her arms before groaning and collapsing onto the bed again with the full force of her weight.

 “Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good,” Blake commented, noticing Yang's pale complexion.

 “Yeah, I think I ate a little too much. They had roast chicken, and I made a bet with Nora that I could eat more than her.”

 “Let me guess,” Blake smirked, “you lost.”

 “Oh no, I won!” Yang turned her head and glared at the Faunus, “Just what kind of person do you take me for? I beat her but- urgh, now I feel like crap.”

 “Want something for it? I can get you some medicine or some-”

 “Rub my belly!” Yang blurted.

 Blake's face immediately went red. Sure, this was a good chance to have some sort of intimacy, but like this?

 “Just kidding!” the blonde said, rolling onto her side to properly face Blake. “But some Pepto might hit the spot.”

 “R-right,” Blake stammered, dropping down from the bed and rushing over to her bag. Yang leaned over and watched the smaller girl fish through her bag. Her onyx tights showed off her shapely legs, and her black hair was still messy from the short nap she had taken earlier. But it was still very alluring to see her this way. Dressed up and disheveled. It was really cute. As Blake stood up and turned around, clutching the mostly full bottle of stomach aid, Yang pulled herself up and laid back down on the mattress. Blake climbed up, putting her feet on her own bunk as she leaned over and handed Yang the bottle. She took it with a smile and sat up, taking off the top and chugging probably more than she should have, she wiped her mouth with the bank of her hand and handed the bottle and cap back to Blake, who set them down on the floor.

 “Want some company up there?” Blake inquired as she rested her chin on her hands.

 “Sure, why not. We don't normally get some time together, so let's chill out, just the two of us! Team Bumblebee.”

 Blake blushed as she climbed up, but Yang refused to move from the edge, so she had to awkwardly climb over the busty girl, who laughed the whole time, until she was sitting next to her on her precariously perched bed. The bed swayed ever so slightly as Blake climbed on, the books that supported it on top of her own bedposts shifting at the weight that added onto them.

 By now, Blake was regretting having gotten out of her bed earlier. It had been warm and it was pretty cold up here. Looking over at Yang, it was obvious the other girl had no clue what to do now, so she decided it was as good a time as any to make some sort of move. Inching closer, she curled up next to Yang, who was looked over, a little stunned, but she smiled and reached over, brushing her hand through Blake's hair. The Faunus girl became as hard as stone at the touch, having not expected her actions to be reciprocated in any way.

  _No, no, this is just her being friendly, that's all, this is just friend stuff._ Blake though to herself, but she could not push the feelings she was experiencing out of her head.

 “You know, Blake, I think you're really cool, and I like you a lot.”

 Blake's head shot up and she looked at Yang in utter astonishment, the larger girl beaming at her in response.

 “Well, I, uh... you see...” Blake tripped over her words. It was the first time she could even remember herself doing so. Her cheeks were burning, and she buried her face in Yang's shoulder. The busty girl laughed and continued brushing her hair.

 After a few minutes of silence, Blake finally raised her head, and looked into Yang's lilac eyes. The two stared at each other for a long time before Blake leaned up and kissed the other girl. Just as she was about to pull away and apologize for this indecent, rude, and friendship-ruining behaviour, Yang wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to the kiss. Blake's eyes fluttered shut, and she could feel the emotions in her welling up and bursting forth. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks, and it was the first time in a long time she had cried. All of this was too much and she finally broke away.

 “How's that for girl time?” Yang smiled, her face still pink, though the blush was fading.

 “Do you... still need someone to rub your tummy?” Blake awkwardly asked, averting her eyes. A loud, uproarious laugh caught Blake off-guard and a powerful arm scooped her up into Yang's lap.

“No, but I could use a nice, warm blanket, and you're just the right size!”

Blake smiled and curled up on top of Yang, closing her eyes. Her heartbeat was calming, and blocked out all other noise. It was all she wanted to hear at this point. The gentle thumping lulled her back to sleep, and there were no bad dreams this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, don't forget to review and/or leave kudos, it's you who keeps me writing


End file.
